fhzfandomcom-20200214-history
Airwave
Article 100 A Predator-class Star Dreadnought and the first constructed, the Airwave was designed to challenge the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer. Capabilities With a crew of 550,000, the Airwave was armed with two proton cannons, five heavy mass drivers, and hundreds of Turbolasers and ion cannons. The ship carried twenty fighter Squadrons, as well as two Tartan Patrol Cruisers. The ship was 17km long and had a rounded dagger shape, somewhat similar to a Star Destroyer. Plans and Construction After the fall of the Empire, the Dragon Union wished to increase it's capital fleet capabilites. Engineering company Arzhel-Hockley won the contract with the Predator-class. The first prototype, known as the Dragon's Breath became lost in deep space after a hyperdrive malfunction. The crew managed to escape before the hyperdrive auto-fired. Only twelve souls were lost, however this was a major setback to the Union. Jack Severs ordered Energon Arms to re-examine their new drive technology, leading to the discovery of sabotage by redacted. The completed tests were enough to fix the plans and start full production. The Airwave was the first of three to come off the line nearly seven years ago. It has since served as Jack Severs' flagship and as the Pride of the Navy. Performance The Airwave has participated in several major operations, including the acquisition of Dathomir, a striking victory for the Union. With a single volley from the main batteries, the Airwave can rip apart a Victory-Class Star Destroyer, and it did so on several occasions. After eliminating 30% of the enemy force on its own, the Airwave captured an Imperial Star Destroyer. During the battle of Coldip, the Airwave was ambushed by three SSDs and several interdictor cruisers. The ship put all power to shields and retained its fighters until breaking through to the first cruiser. After dropping half of its fighters, it charged the second. It then dropped the other half of its fighters. The third cruiser became the target of the ship's Proton Cannons while the fourth was ripped apart by mass drivers at range. The ship then picked up its remaining fighters and jumped out of system. The shields held through great stress, although this led to the design and construction of redacted. Jack Severs The President of the Dragon Union lives aboard his ship, as opposed to the surface of Traxan. His twin sons are currently training at Traxan Flight School as one of the best tandems in the history of the school, and his wife lives with him. On occassion he flies with his CAG's squadron, Typhoon Squadron. Grand General Sigmun has carried his current position for twelve years, although he was stationed on the Storm Tiger prior to the Airwave's construction. Severs' personal Krayyt Dragon is worth approximately as much as an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. It has improved systems in all areas, as well as a redacted. with it, he has more confirmed kills in that fighter than any other pilot in the Union has racked up in total. Important Characters *President Jack Severs * Vice Admiral Togen Vesfir, 1st Fleet Tactical Officer *Grand General Gardal Ergar, Commander of Ground Forces *Grand General Arturo Sigmun, CAG Category:Ships